Lost & Gone
by MyGhela
Summary: "Perhaps you feel any discomfort?" "Well these days my body feels a bit strange. It's like it's not my own body" She answers, her gaze moves from the doctor to the window. She sighs, seeing leaves being blown by the wind "Doctor, isn't the weather strange today?" "What do you mean by strange?" The doctor asks "Who knows"


**I know it's A LOT different from my other stories but I wanted to do something a little, different ~**

* * *

She sat in a chair in a room with white walls, a doctor in front of her sitting on a chair, holding a pen and clipboard. The doctor looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"Do you still have a lot of dreams these days?" The doctor asks crossing her legs "Perhaps you feel any discomfort?"

"Well these days my body feels a bit strange. It's like it's not my own body" She answers, her gaze moves from the doctor to the window. She sighs, seeing leaves being blown by the wind "Doctor, isn't the weather strange today?" She asks, her gaze moving back to the doctor

"What do you mean by strange?" The Doctor asks

"Who knows?" She closes her eyes "On these kinds of days, I feel like someone will come and visit me" she opens her eyes and smile at the doctor weakly "But no one ever does"

After the interview with her doctor she was sent back to her room with the help of a nurse. She lied on her stomach on her bed; she stared blankly at the window. Her long white hospital gown looks baggy on her. She closes her eyes as she begins to hear someone playing a piano, she lets sleep envelope her and she drifts into a dreaming state.

As she allowed sleep to envelop her, she felt someone in her hospital room. She wanted to open her eyes and see if someone was really there but she knew, when she opens her eyes there would be no one there and again disappointment would cover her heart.

_She stood in the middle of a lovely meadow alone, still wearing her gloomy hospital gown. The wind blew by making her hair and hospital gown sway with it. The fallen leaves in the ground dancing with the wind. _

"_Nina" She heard a faint voice call her name form the distance _

"_Victor?" She whispered, she knew his voice anywhere _

_Firm and stern but at the same time made shivers run down her spine when he whispered in her ear. Oh how she loved his voice and oh how she missed it. She missed hearing it every day. _

People said it was wrong, it probably was but they didn't care. It was a secret that only the two of them knew and when people found out about it, chaos broke loose. The school staff thought it was inappropriate and for the students, well they all thought it was just plain disgusting. And still they didn't care. They loved each other too much to care.

It was only a week after the new broke then Victor suddenly disappeared. No one knew where he was, no one heard anything from him not even Nina. As the days went by, days turning to weeks, weeks, turning to months Nina was becoming more and more insane by the minute.

After 3 months of no news the police called the school and informed them that they found the body of Victor Rodenmaar Jr. dead by the river side.

Nina went into depression when she found out. She would always lock herself in her room and wouldn't talk to anyone, not even Amber, her best friend. When she did come out of her room, she would be delusional and stay in one corner of a room, talking to herself. People started to get worried about her and wanted to send her to a doctor but when they did she would always freak out and scream.

People got tired of the same routine: Nina screaming and clawing at them when they tried to touch her. Soon enough they had enough and just gave up.

After months and weeks Nina finally did what her loved ones feared the most, she tried to kill herself.

Thankfully though it wasn't successful but after that incident she went more delusional and they finally took her to a mental asylum to be confined.

Oddly enough Nina didn't fight it; she allowed them to take her to a mental hospital.

"_Nina…" the voice repeated and Nina tried to figure out where it was from._

_She walked down a path of fallen leaves. She could hear the leaves beneath her feet crunched as she walked. Wind blowing by. The voice kept repeating her name over and over again until it wasn't a whisper or a murmur anymore. _

_She was at the edge of the meadow now, the soft green grass beneath her feet were not sand, the ocean in front of her, the cool air kissed her skin as it sent shivers down her spine. _

"_Nina…" the voice said from behind her._

_She turned to see him but when she was fully facing him; he started to turn into dust, which was now being sweep away by the wind. _

She opened her eyes to see that she was now lying on the floor in the hallway of the hospital. Warm tears started to fall from her eyes as she starts to sob. He was truly gone.

**Linebreak**

"So, your father passed away, right?" Her doctor asked the next day

"People said he was my father" she explained, staring at her doctor with a blank expression on her face. "But that man wasn't my father, he was my lover."

* * *

**Did I offend you with my opinion? Oh well, you should hear the ones I keep to myself.**

**Review ~**


End file.
